A. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to transplants in gardening. More particularly, the present invention relates to a plant pot free of replanting shocks through improved re-potting structure for household and plant shop uses.
B. Description of the Prior Art
Transplanting between pots or re-potting should be timely performed as the plant needs more room to grow in a bigger pot or when a plant buyer prefers to have a plant in a better pot, which is not necessarily bigger than the current container.
A commonly cited difficulty with transplanting is the physical weakness of the plants, which are threatened into harms or even plant deaths due to mishandling while their roots and soil are exposed during fumbling under inexperienced hands with frequently stubborn plant pots. Various pot structures to improve re-potting have been suggested and U.S. Pat. No. 4,232,482 describes that a drainage plate is removably supported in a transplant container to cover its bottom opening. The plate is pushed upwardly for displacing a volume of soil and a rooted plant through the open top end of the pot.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,027,429 suggests removing a rooted plant from its pot using a plate pushed upwardly through cylindrical shell of the pot.
U.S. Pat. No. 579,295 to Delzell shows a flowerpot having a two pot halves and a separable bottom, by which plant and soil may be carried to a transplanting place or into another pot where the soil is removed from the bottom.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,147,569 to Murguia provides flexible containers for nursery plants which may be repeatedly assembled and disassembled for compact shipping or storage and which may be easily removed from around the root ball of a plant for transplanting.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,362,105 to Steiger provides a flowerpot liner locked in the pot wrapping the soil and plant. For transplanting, the liner is unlocked to release the soil and plant and eventually removed therefrom before being transferred to a larger pot.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,432,027 to Mueller is directed to a dispensing container assembly of a push-up type for raising ice cream or the like having its bottom surface temporarily sealed until it is punctured by a push stick to position the desert at a convenient height to eat.
There have been known solutions to transplanting by incorporating an open pot member and a separate bottom for resting in the pot member. However, in application to living fragile plants they fail to offer an uninterrupted and sophisticated protection of the plant during re-potting by leaving the plant and soil completely exposed to atmosphere for different durations of time. In other words, upon departing from their supporting bottom members of old pots and before relocating to a new location the plants are supposed to be grasped by hands at any parts thereof and any moment of time to diminish the benefits anticipated by the respective structural improvements of the pots.
In view of the shortcomings of prior arts, an object of the present invention is to provide a safer plant pot structure that reduces any anticipated physical impacts upon bare plants before and after the transplanting while eliminating human mishandlings of the plant.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an inexpensively simple but flawless plant repot system.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a very easy pot to perform transplant as quickly and often as necessary in commercial nurseries without harming the plants.